


you're my medicine

by volchitsas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, idk lets just go with it, is this fluff?, its super short tho lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volchitsas/pseuds/volchitsas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anaesthesia has a  weird effect on Rey, much to the amusement of Dr. Ben Solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my medicine

Rey didn’t get sick, she just didn’t. Period. She often bragged about her good health and how the fact that living on her own almost all her life has made her tougher and stronger. That is, until she got sick. She insisted to Finn that it was just a simple cold, nothing she couldn’t get over with a few days of rest, but he was having none of it. 

“Finn, I swear I’m fine!” she said in vain as he practically dragged her towards his car. Having your best friend as your roommate had its ups and downs, as Rey discovered over time. She would never say Finn wasn’t caring, maybe he was a little too caring sometimes and worrying too much about her when she could take care of herself just fine, thank you very much.

“No, you are not fine Rey, you haven’t been fine for over a week actually” he said looking into her eyes seriously. “And don’t say it’s a cold because those things usually don’t leave you clutching your stomach in pain as far as I know” he added when she wanted to protest.

“Fine! Take me to the hospital for nothing!” Rey said throwing her arms up in surrender.

 

Turns out Finn was right and Rey was the proud owner of a case of appendicitis which of course, needed surgery. For this Finn wouldn’t stop giving her the ‘I told you’ look the entire time she was in the hospital. No worries though, Rey will make sure he’ll pay for the dirty looks, she had some unused pranks up her sleeve she really wanted to test.

A day after the surgery, Rey was all alone in her hospital room and still high off the anaesthesia when a very tall, very broad man with a mop of black hair walked in.

“Who the fuck are you?” she bluntly asked. Normally, she would be nicer to strangers but the anaesthesia had this effect on her where her thoughts weren’t filtered before they came out of her mouth.

“I’m you surgeon” the very tall, very dark man answered her with a hint of a smirk. 

“Yeah well that’s what they all say buddy” she slurred. Honestly, is this guy a giant, why is he so tall? 

“I’ve come to check on how you’re doing given that you’re my patient” he continued as he looked at her stats. “Well you seem to be fine so far, you should be out in a few day if the progress is good.”

 

Except that two days later Rey was far from fine. Her abdomen was hurting again and in her pain and medicine induced high she managed to build a fort of pillows around her. The surgeon returned again “Miss Kenobi?” 

“What?” Rey almost screamed from her pillow fort. 

“I just need to check your stitches” the man said as he started pulling apart her fort to reveal a very frowny Rey. She was trying to look menacing, this was her carefully built fort after all. 

“Fight me!” she said trying to fight off his hands but not succeeding because she was still under the effects of the medicines which made her groggy and slow. The man smiles as he won their little battle over her stitches “Maybe another time.”

 

Turns out Rey was allergic to the stitches which, as the tall surgeon carefully explained to Finn while she was busy giving him mean looks, were very rare but not uncommon and would require the replacement of the old stitches and some few more days in the hospital. Great, just her luck! After a few more days of even more medication which made Rey think her body got his fill for its entire life, she definitely feels better. The surgeon pops in again into her room.

“Why are you even here?” she asks.

“Well you are my patient” he remarks, with a lopsided smile “And I do need to make sure you are fine.”

“Fight me!” she says, again.

“I would rather not” he laughs “because if we did I’m pretty sure you’d win.”

“Damn straight I would beat your ass” she says sleepily. Damn those medicines, she’s trying to look tough in the face of her adversary not like a kid who is past his bed time.

A week later Rey is finally allowed to go back home. Only that when she wakes up way in the afternoon on the day of her discharge there is a cup of coffee on the nightstand next to her bed that was definitely not there when she went to sleep last night. Examining it closer she finds written on it ‘Fight me? – Ben Solo’ with a number underneath it, a name she recognizes is the name of her surgeon. Maybe hospitals weren’t so bad after all, Rey thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading guys! This is my first fanfic so I'm a little nervous about posting it but we only got one life so whatever. I love these two a lot and i just had to make something for them.


End file.
